When a digital still camera or a digital movie camera (hereafter, these camera will be referred to simply as a “digital camera”) is sold, a CD-ROM or the like is often included. Utility software, an electronic manual, driver software, an HTML file and so on are stored on the CD-ROM. The utility software is used to transfer image data files obtained during image capturing using the digital camera to an information processing device such as a personal computer (hereafter, the personal computer will be referred to as a “PC”) so that the image data files can be viewed, retouched, printed on a printer, and so on. The electronic manual allows handling procedures and the like for the electronic camera to be viewed on a display of the PC. The driver software allows image data and the like to be exchanged between the electronic camera and the PC when the electronic camera is connected to the PC via a USB cable or the like. The HTML file is used to activate Internet viewing software (a browser) and guide a user to a user registration website of the camera vendor or the like such that when user registration is complete, the user can obtain support information from the camera vendor, view pages of a website that can only be accessed by the user, and receive services provided by the camera vendor.